


Tous à l'Ouest !

by malurette



Series: Sur la route [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, One Shot Collection, Road Trip
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots, drabbles & mini-fics pour le grand voyage de notre petite bande à Sanzo préférée ! 1er volet : Emploi du temps. 2ème: Dans la boue. 3ème: La vie d'une Jeep. 4ème: Tout ce qui pourrait merdouiller ? 5ème: De la géographie... 6ème: Tout un numéro de cirque. 7ème: Des détours. 8ème: Et quand on pensera au retour ? 9ème: Toujours sur la route. 10ème: Pause. 11ème: Perdus !<br/>12ème : Pour passer le temps.<br/>13ème : Du silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De la ponctualité...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la ponctualité dans les horaires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _L’exactitude est la politesse des rois, mais nous on est une bande de mal-élevés !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** nawak?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début à milieu de la première série ? pas de spoil.  
>  **Thème :** "ponctualité" pour 10_choix (table #8, prompt #10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

L’horaire de la petite bande à Sanzō sur ce voyage, depuis environ deux mois et trois jours, est censé être réglé comme du papier à musique. Dans son agenda secret, Hakkai a soigneusement noté leur emploi du temps depuis le début et entend bien continuer à s’y tenir. 

La veille au soir, comme d’habitude, Sanzō a annoncé son intention de partir dès l’aube.

7h00 : Réveil (Hakkai bénéficie d’une horloge interne à toute épreuve, s’il a décidé d’une heure précise pour se lever, il s’y tient. À moins d’être à moitié mort, ce qui n’arrive heureusement pas trop souvent). Ablutions (se traîner sur la route n’est _pas_ une raison pour négliger son hygiène personnelle). Secouer Gojyō qui a fait la bringue la veille. Secouer Gokū qui a le sommeil lourd et Sanzō qui dort mal mais que sa tension trop basse empêche d’émerger le matin.  
7h30 : Insister encore pour les tirer du lit et les envoyer se laver, surtout s’ils l’ont négligé la veille au soir comme étant trop fatigués à ce moment-là.  
8h00 : Petit-déjeuner. Empêcher Gokū et Gojyō de se battre de trop bon cœur de trop bon matin. Empêcher Sanzō de les tuer dès qu’il est réveillé, ça ferait désordre.  
Ne _pas_ faire remarquer à Sanzō qu’il est lui-même en retard sur l’horaire qu’il leur a imposé (la faute à sa tension trop basse, encore).

9h00 : Départ. Déploiement de la carte de la région ; ils s’en vont vers l’Ouest, oui, mais par où _exactement_ ? La question se pose régulièrement. N’importe quelle route, si route il y a ou sinon il faut étudier soigneusement l’itinéraire à suivre hors pistes dans le paysage sauvage pour éviter de se retrouver plantés dans un désert, un marais ou un ravin. Une fois de plus, il va leur falloir louvoyer entre les accidents de terrain en encourageant Jeep à tenir le coup vaille que vaille (brave petit dragon !)  
9h30 : En avant ! Cette fois pour de bon.

9h35 : Sanzō en a déjà assez des chamailleries de Gokū et Gojyō (Hakkai aussi, mais lui supporte tout ça en silence. Au lieu de les menacer en vain immédiatement, il connaît d’autres moyens de les faire payer pour ça).  
9h44 : Préparation mentale.  
9h45 : ...  
9h46 : Étonnement.  
9h48 : Début d’inquiétude. Jeep continue à rouler, Gojyō et Gokū à bavasser et Sanzō à tirer la tronche. À part ça, rien à signaler ? Ou bien... Y aurait-il un problème qui les attend un peu plus loin ?  
9h49 : Pulvériser joyeusement quelques dizaines de yōkai. Leur faire remarquer qu’ils ont _quatre minutes_ de retard sur l’horaire de leurs prédécesseurs.

« Nous avons failli attendre ! J’ai presque cru que vous ne viendrez plus.  
\- En même temps, ça nous ferait des vacances, s’ils ne venaient pas, ronchonne Sanzō.  
\- Bah, nous avons quand même besoin d’un peu d’exercice matinal.  
\- Ouais, rigole Gojyō : faut bien s’entretenir. Pas question de se laisser rouiller, j’ai un corps à maintenir en grande forme pour plaire aux poulettes !  
\- Ouais, on s’ennuierait sinon. Mais, j’ai faim, maintenant, se plaint Gokū.  
\- Il ne faudrait pas se laisser mettre en retard, ceci dit. Nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire ».


	2. Sprotch, sprotch, splatch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on patauge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _sprotch, sprotch, splatch_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** humour vaseux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "fange" et "voyage" pour 31_jours  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1800 et une louche

Dans ce voyage interminable vers l’ouest Sanzō et sa bande se sont tapé des déserts brûlants, des montagnes gelées, un fleuve réputé infranchissable (et ils ont prouvé que non !), des ravins, des forêt épaisses quasi impénétrables... manquait plus que les marais.  
Au début ils s’y engagent sans trop y penser, contents d’avoir une Jeep tous-terrains, et roulent effectivement dans la boue sans trop de problèmes. Et puis au fur et à mesure qu’ils avancent... Jeep s’enfonce et patine de plus en plus, ralentissant sensiblement. Ses roues dérapent et éclaboussent maintenant continuellement. Le moteur râle.  
Hakkai finit par s’arrêter net :

« Nous sommes trop lourds. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
\- On va pas descendre de voiture et patauger dans cette fange !  
\- Tu vois une autre solution ? Si on veut contourner ce marais il faudra d’abord faire demi-tour et le longer prendra au moins trois fois plus de temps que d’aller tout droit. »

Et c’est ainsi que la fière Bande à Sanzō se retrouva un jour à patauger dans la boue...  
Ce que Hakkai prend avec la curieuse philosophie qui lui est propre :  
« Quand on y réfléchit, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, se retrouver ainsi dans la boue : quand on se traîne avec la fange de la société... on est des pourris, des serpillères, comme Sanzō le dit si bien. »

D’humeur plus prosaïque, Gojyō se contente de râler haut et fort, ne relevant même plus la comparaison si peu flatteuse :  
« C’est les passages chiants comme ça qui font la looo-ngueur de ce putain de voyage ! Et il est grand comment ce marais ?  
\- À surface équivalente sur terrain sec, ça prendrait d’une demi-journée à un jour de marche. Mais comme justement le problème c’est ce sol instable...  
\- Écrase !  
\- Je dirais qu’on en a facilement pour deux jours.  
\- Ben ça va être la joie. »

Hakuryū volette au-dessus d’eux, seul de la troupe pour qui tout va à peu près bien.  
« C’est pas juste !  
\- Ça va être une très, très longue étape dans ce long voyage.  
\- Ça forme la jeunesse !  
\- Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit, la jeunesse ? »

Il ne s’est pas écoulé plus de deux minutes que déjà Gojyō se remet à râler :

« En plus ça pue dans ce bled !  
\- Effectivement, reconnaît Hakkai. Sanzō, Gojyō ? C’est plein de méthane ici. Il va donc falloir vous abstenir de fumer si vous voulez éviter de mettre le feu au marais. »

Sanzō qui s’apprêtait à rallumer une énième cigarette pour passer le temps lors de cette longue marche dans la boue suspend son geste.

« Tu te fiches de nous ?  
\- J’ai bien peur que non.  
\- C’est seulement possible, ça ?  
\- Oh, oui. Vous seriez surpris de ce que peut faire ce gaz.  
\- Et, on peut mourir étouffé à cause de ça ? s’inquiète Gokū.  
\- J’espère que non. »

Dommage pour les fumeurs, les archées méthanogènes responsables de l’odeur ne les lâcheront pas de sitôt. Et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, le petit groupe fait connaissance avec les habitants (visibles à l’œil nu en tout cas) les plus nombreux des marais : des moustiques. En quantité.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que quelqu’un a pensé à prendre de l’insecticide...  
\- Non, mais j’ai un répulsif quelque part. ...Là !  
\- Ew! ça pue encore plus que juste le marais.  
\- C’est ça où te faire sucer à blanc par ces petites horreurs...  
\- Entre insectes, Gojyō, tu peux pas simplement leur dire d’aller voir ailleurs ?  
\- Nan je peux pas !  
\- Tiens, vous saviez que chez les moustiques, seules les femelles piquent et sucent ?  
\- ...Si tu poursuis ce train de pensée je te tue. »

À défaut de poursuivre une conversation s’enlisant dangereusement, ils poursuivent leur route en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas, justement, s’enliser littéralement.

Pendant un long moment de calme, les seuls bruits audibles sont les succions de le boue autour des chaussures à chaque pas, et occasionnellement une bulle ou deux éclatant à la surface d’une nappe plus liquide.  
Sanzō et Gojyō ruminent en mâchonnant chacun une cigarette éteinte. Miracle, Gokū ne se plaint pas d’avoir faim – l’ambiance ne s’y prête pas exactement, peut-être.

Et pourtant...

« Gokū a l’air de s’amuser, au moins, remarque Hakkai au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- Les gamins aiment bien patouiller dans le caca.  
\- Qui c’est que tu traites de gamin, Kappa crotté ?  
\- Recommencez pas vos engueulades, beugle Sanzō en brandissant son pistolet, rendu plus irritable que d’habitude par le manque de nicotine et la difficulté du voyage.  
\- Ah, attends ! Ne le leur tire pas dessus, si ça se trouve une simple étincelle pourrait suffire à mettre le feu à une nappe de gaz. »

Sanzō arrête son geste et porte un regard méfiant sur Hakkai, d’un air de demander, « C’est vrai, ça ? » mais sans le formuler à voix haute. Il finit quand même par mordre sa cigarette et ranger son arme. Pas envie de perdre son temps à discuter, et, stoppé dans son élan pour descendre les importuns sur place, le cœur n’y est plus vraiment. D’autant que, effrayés par la possibilité de rôtir tout vifs au moindre geste déplacé, le Kappa et le chimpanzé se tiennent finalement cois.

Dans le dos de Sanzō, Gojyō s’inquiète :   
« C’est vraiment si dangereux que ça, cet endroit ? »  
Hakkai hausse les épaules :   
« Probablement pas, mais qui va lui dire ? Ceci dit, à ta place, j’éviterais de trop jouer avec ce briquet, quand même.  
\- Tch... »

Sprotch, sprotch, la petite troupe reprend son chemin pénible.

« J’ai de la boue entre les orteils ! se plaint tout à coup Gokū.  
\- Moi aussi, ça s’insinue dans mes bottes. »

Si Sanzō et Hakkai n’en font pas étalage à haute voix, il est plus que probable qu’ils se trouvent dans la même situation. Dans la boue jusqu’aux chevilles, souvent même à mi-mollets, ça passe entre les jambes et les pantalons, ça imbibe le tissu et grimpe. Les éclaboussures générées à chaque pas seules ne suffisent pas à expliquer la progression ascendante de la boue sur les vêtements. Non, cette soupe est assez liquide pour s’adsorber entre les fibres et avancer par capillarité.

« Question pour vous : pourquoi la boue fait-elle des taches claires sur vêtements sombres et des taches foncées sur vêtements clairs ?  
\- Ch’sais pas et j’m’en fous. »

Ce qui est sûr c’est qu’ils sont tous également crottés et que la prochaine lessive ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. À moins qu’arrivés à la ville suivante, ils décident de tout jeter purement et simplement et d’acheter des vêtements tout neufs tout propres.

*

Passage obligé : un aven, un trou d’eau invisible sous la boue, et splatch ! Gojyō s’y s’enfonce brusquement.  
Ni la floppée de jurons qu’il lâche ni ses gesticulations ne l’en sortent, évidemment. Même tenter d’utiliser son shaku-jō comme perche pour se hisser ne marche pas.

« Ne panique pas, conseille Hakkai : mets-toi à plat ventre et rampe hors de là.  
\- Quoi, _ramper_ ? dans cette purée ?  
\- Il faut augmenter ta surface portante sinon tu vas t’enfoncer encore plus vite.  
\- Fait chier. »

Si humiliant que ça soit, au moins ça marche et Gojyō finit par s’extraire du fond mouvant et trouver un coin de terrain légèrement plus solide. Il émerge presque entièrement couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds.   
Et parlant de pieds...

« J’ai perdu mes godasses ! réalise alors Gokū.  
\- Voilà ce que c’est de les porter ouvertes, soupire Hakkai, désapprobateur. Combien de fois t’ai-je dit de bien attacher tes lacets ?  
\- C’est là que Sanzō doit être content d’avoir troqué ses sandales traditionnelles contre des boots.   
\- Quoique, avec toute la vase emprisonnée au fond qui doit faire squick-squick à chaque pas...   
\- Vos gueules. J’veux pas savoir pour vos bottes, foutez la paix aux miennes. »

L’incident a au moins ça de bon pour Gojyō que Sanzō refuse de le frapper à coup d’éventail, ne voulant pas salir son précieux baffeur : pas question de le remettre tout gluant de boue dans sa poche ensuite...

« Vois le côté positif de la chose : on dit que les bains de noue sont bons pour la peau.  
\- Alors Sa Sainteté Sanzō devrait tenter le coup, pour préserve son teint de bébé ♥  
\- Crève. »

Et pour Hakkai aussi, la mésaventure arrivée à Gojyō porte ses fruits :  
« Gokū s’il te plaît, passe devant et sonde le chemin avec Nyoibo.   
\- T’es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? un chimpanzé nain, il se risque de se noyer bien avant nous.  
\- ...  
\- À moins que ça justement ça l’idée ? se débarrasser de lui ni vu ni connu ?  
\- Gojyō, vraiment.  
\- Ah ! Puisque tu sais déjà t’y prendre pour te vautrer dans la boue j’dirai rien si je sens un autre trou devant toi, sale cafard ! »

Pendant au moins trente secondes, Gojyō essaie puérilement de faire exprès de projeter de la boue sur le pantalon de Gokū. Mais ses grandes jambes fatiguent vite ; l’effort demandé ne vaut décidément pas le gain hypothétique à embêter ainsi sa tête de turc préférée : il renonce rapidement. D’autant que la couche de boue qu’il a récoltée commence à sécher (lentement, trèèèès lentement dans ce fichu environnement tout humide) et l’alourdit. Que des inconvénients, zéro avantages...

« Quand j’ai signé pour ce pèlerinage j’ai accepté d’aller latter des yōkai et sauver le monde, pas me balader dans la boue avec un rat volant et un singe et deux mecs ! Quitte à patauger dans la boue, où sont les filles à demi nues pour rendre ça agréable ?  
\- Pense que quand nous serons bien embourbés une bande de yōkai des marais nous tombera forcément dessus. Peut-être, avec de la chance, il y a aura des guerrières au milieu des guerriers ?  
\- J’y crois pas trop, j’ai jamais de chance là-dessus.  
\- La grande question c’est plutôt : qu’aura-t-on aujourd’hui, des fous furieux autochtones qui attaquent tout ce qui passe ou des assassins envoyés exprès après nous ? »

Justement, comme fait exprès, apparaissent non loin de là quelques feux follets.  
« Woah ! C’est quoi ces trucs !  
\- À votre avis, fantômes maudits, yōkai, sortilèges, ou simple combustion ?  
\- Hakkai, arrête. Je veux pas entendre tes histoires qui font peur maintenant. Euh, et pas non plus plus tard, en fait.  
\- Si vous êtes des yōkai, montrez-vous ! »

Le cri de Gokū reste sans réponse. Si écho ni présence vivante autre que la leur dans ce marais.  
C’est presque dommage, même si se battre dans une purée si lourde serait fatigant, ça nous aurait distraits un peu... He bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps, il va finir par se faire tard et nous sommes encore loin d’être sortis de là.

« Si on perdait pas autant de temps avec vos idioties... » maugrée Sanzō.

Ils se remettent en route, dans la boue jusqu’aux genoux cette fois, et dans un environnement de plus en plus sombre.

« He.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et si on n’en sort pas avant la nuit, de ce putain de marais...  
\- Oui ?  
\- On fera comment, ce soir ?  
\- Allons, allons. Ne commence pas à t’inquiéter pour ça. On verra bien si ça arrive.  
\- J’veux sortir d’iciii ! »


	3. La cinquième roue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie d'une Jeep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La cinquième roue de la jeep  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Hakuryū-Jeep et le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème #** 8:04, "si peu apprécié" pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Pauvre Hakuryū... négligé par la petite bande de grands qui lui doit pourtant beaucoup.

Il se trouve régulièrement laissé à la porte des auberges comme voiture quand on n’y accepte pas les animaux, et ça il n’y a rien à y faire. Quand ils campent au milieu de nulle part et que la nourriture manque, il doit aller chasser pour lui-même alors qu’ils rationnent entre eux quatre les conserves... et poussent les hauts cris quand il pense à eux et leur rapporte des proies chèrement tuées par lui.  
Déjà, collectivement, ils l’oublient. Individuellement, ils le maltraitent sans même bien s’en rendre compte.

Hakkai lui-même, censé prendre soin de lui, lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa conduite… sportive ;  
Sanzō écrase ses mégots un peu n’importe où sur lui ;  
Gojyō le cogne sans y penser, à tambouriner des doigts, des poings voire même des pieds en rythme pour passer son ennui ;  
Gokū cogne dans son sommeil agité et le rudoie (même si sans faire exprès) quand il accepte de jouer avec lui.

 

Il a sa place dans le groupe, il en fait partie. Sans lui, ils n’iraient pas loin.   
(On pourrait dire qu’il y est utilisé comme un objet, comme un moyen et pas reconnu comme individu, mais que c’est également le lot de Gojyō, Gokū et Hakkai aux yeux de Sanzō de toute façon, donc que ça ne change pas grand’ chose.)  
C’est un moyen de transport sans lequel ils seraient perdus, et un compagnon de jeu plus ou moins forcé pour Gokū. Il permet à Hakkai de se sentir utile. Il aide même aux petites tâches domestiques. Il est vraiment utile à plein de choses et la liste est longue !

« ...Et en cas d’urgence on pourra le manger ?  
\- Allons, Gokū : et comment se rendrait-on au Tenjiku, alors ? Tu es jeune et costaud, tu peux courir, mais imagine Sanzō et Gojyō... »  
Non, justement, c’est un peu dur à imaginer. Hakkai insiste sur la difficulté de ce faire :  
« Tu porterais Sanzō et moi Gojyō, peut-être ?

(- Hey, s’insurge Gojyō : pourquoi moi aussi ?!  
\- Tu fumes trop. T’es pas cap’ de courir comme il faut.  
\- Moins que lui.  
\- Beaucoup quand même.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore croûlant !)

\- Ah non !! proteste Gokū. Pas question.  
\- Pareil, conclut joyeusement Hakkai.

(- Pourquoi tu le proposes, alors ?   
\- C’est de la psychologie, banane.)

\- Alors c’est réglé. Jeep nous porte tous et personne ne mange Jeep.   
\- Kyûu... »

Et franchement, par moment, Hakuryū se demande si on l’apprécie vraiment à sa juste valeur...


	4. Le coup de la panne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et ça, personne ne l'avait prévu, tiens ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le coup de la panne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Je crois qu’on a fait le tour » pour 31_jours (o8 avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers dans ce voyage ? Voyons… Tomber pour de bon à court de vivres, se perdre dans la nature sauvage, être attaqués, ne plus se supporter et laisser leur groupe éclater, que Sanzō n’ait plus de munitions, quoi d’autre encore pourrait leur arriver ? Non, plus rien ? Bon.  
« Je crois qu’on a fait le tour des accidents possibles, » conclut Hakkai.

Sur ce, la Jeep bondit, accompagnée d’un _kyūuu_ aigu, envoyant valdinguer chauffeur et passagers. Elle tangue, dérape, patine et enfin s’immobilise.

Un pneu crevé. Hakuryū gémit à nouveau.  
Ça, ce n’était pas prévu, comme accident…

« Quelqu’un ici sait changer une roue ?  
\- Ça n’est pas la peine, heureusement. Gokū, ne touche pas à cette roue, tu vas blesser Hakuryū.  
\- Je voulais juste aider !  
\- Oui, mais je t’assure, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Hakuryū, reprends ta forme initiale. »

Imprévu ne veut heureusement pas dire inextricable. Ça sera même relativement simple : le Qi suffit à soigner rapidement cette blessure. Seulement, les voilà immobilisés pour quelques heures, le temps que le petit dragon récupère.  
Bien sûr, les assassins de Gyūmaō mettront ce temps à profit pour attaquer le groupe, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle…

Et c’est reparti pour un tour !


	5. Error 404 - Tenjiku Not Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La courbure de la Terre et tout le tralala...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Error - Tenjiku not found - redo trip from start? Y/N  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzô  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « contour » pour 31_jours (o7 avril ‘08, v.1)  
>  **Avertissement :** détails de géographie chiants  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404 !

« Dites. C’est bien beau de savoir qu’on trace droit sur l’Ouest et d’avoir une carte au cas où… mais ça ne suffira pas forcément.  
\- Ah non ? pourquoi ça ?  
\- La carte tient compte du Nord géodésique, et la boussole du Nord magnétique, lesquels, à notre époque, ne sont pas superposés.  
\- Et ? »

Vous devriez savoir, pourtant, qu’il ne faut jamais demander « pourquoi » à Hakkai. L’instituteur en lui n’attend que ça.

« Si on suit le Nord magnétique en croyant suivre le Nord géodésique, on va se décaler vers le Sud.  
\- Bah, on s’en fout, on met de toute façon le cap sur le Sud du Tenjiku, » fait Gokû, content d’avoir appris sa leçon. Gojyô renchérit :  
« On va juste arriver plus vite sur la côte ? pis c’est tout. Où est le problème ?»  
\- C’est qu’on fera tout le tour du pays au lieu de couper au plus rapide.  
\- Bah, du moment qu’on arrive… »

Et tout le monde semble content ! Sauf, bien sûr, Sanzô :  
« Pas question de faire des détours !  
\- Là ça serait plutôt du contour, en fait.  
\- On s’en fout ! »

Coupons là les disputes. Pour un sujet pareil, ça n’en vaut pas la peine.

« On n’a qu’à toujours rouler vers le couchant. Hyper romantique pour des gars comme nous. Sauf que pour faire bien faudrait des filles pour nous attendre quelque part !  
\- Aah, mais même le soleil se décale dans le ciel au cours de la journée. Suivre chaque matin la direction opposée au levant est hasardeux et attendre le soir encore plus.  
\- Si on suit l’heure, pas de problème.  
\- Encore faut-il la suivre. Et, si ce voyage s’éternise, même le point du ponant se décale au cours de l’année. C’est léger, sous nos latitudes, mais quand même. »

Question du jour : sur trois passagers, combien ont la migraine à vouloir suivre ces explications ? Question, bis : combien suivent effectivement ces explications ?

« Hakkai, on a dit qu’on s’en fout. On trace tout droit et on verra bien ensuite !  
\- Je ne vous dirais pas cela pour un petit trajet où le décalage est minime, mais là, compte tenu de la distance énorme à parcourir, la déviation sera conséquente.  
\- Tu ne peux pas simplement le corriger, ce décalage ?  
\- He non. Je n’en connais pas la valeur exacte, désolé. »

Ça jette un froid, ça.

« On va se perdre, alors ?  
\- …Pas _forcément_.  
\- Y’a intérêt que non.  
\- On fera ce qu’on pourra, pour ça  
\- Hakkai, tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu souris comme ça ? »


	6. blam! blam! blam! blam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un numéro de cirque. Ouais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _blam ! blam ! blam ! blam !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour un peu violent  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « contour » pour 31_jours (o7 avril ‘08, v.2)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chaque fois que Sanzō vide son chargeur pour réclamer le silence et/ou punir une imbécillité, ses compagnons comptent les coups.

« Une chance qu’il n’y ait que cinq balles dans ce barillet, sinon je vous parie que Sanzō s’amuserait à vous silhouetter. Vous voyez, tracer à coups de balles votre contour sur la première surface venue…  
\- _Ne_ , ça existe les pistolets avec beaucoup, beaucoup de balles ? »

Alors que Hakkai ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Gojyō l’interrompt :  
« Tu veux pas savoir, con de singe, tu veux pas savoir. »

Parce que l’image d’un Sanzō armé d’une mitrailleuse automatique, c’est vraiment trop.


	7. Toujours tout droit !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On fonce on fonce on fonce !! ...dans le mur ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours tout droit !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « détour » pour 31_jours (o6 avril ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** tout début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Hakkai, toujours pratique, étudie un plan de route sur sa carte. Sanzō, pressé d’en finir avec cette mission, n’en voit pas vraiment l’utilité :  
« C’est simple. On trace tout droit. Cap à l’Ouest et on ne dévie pas. »

Objection : ça n’est pas _si_ simple que ça :  
« Si on trace tout droit, les chances de tomber pile sur une ville sont minces. Et nous aurons besoin d’approvisionnement en cours de route. (Et au vu des quantités astronomiques que consomme Gokū, sacrément besoin, même.) C’est une longue route qui nous attend et notre Jeep est toute petite, impossible d’emporter assez de vivres d’un coup. En plus, en prenant vraiment tout droit, on risque fort de tomber sur un obstacle infranchissable qu’il faudra bien contourner. »

Sanzō refuse de transiger : « Pas de détour.  
\- Certaines montagnes avec leurs pics et leurs ravins, on ne pourra les traverser, même à pied.  
\- Grm. Bon. On avisera si on en croise effectivement une. »

Devant tant d’insistance, il finit par se rétracter. Juste pour mettre un terme à cette discussion. C’est trop soûlant d’argumenter. Mais il n’a pas l’air convaincu.

Quelqu’un qui prend avec un peu plus d’inquiétude cette prédiction de catastrophes si on ne s’accorde aucun détour, c’est Gojyō :  
« Tu crois que… ?  
\- Certain. On sera _forcé_ de faire des pauses et des détours à un moment ou l’autre. On a des milliers de kilomètres à faire, il nous tombera forcément un imprévu dessus. Pas possible qu’on ait de la chance tout du long.  
\- Aw, man, partons pas battus d’avance…  
\- Ça n’est pas partir battus d’avance, c’est juste être prévoyants.  
\- Je croyais que t’étais le roi de l’optimisme.  
\- L’optimisme n’exclut pas la prudence. »

Il dira ce qu’il voudra, pour lui, si on prévoit dès le départ de faire des détours, ça va mal finir. Ou au moins mal se passer.


	8. Suivez les pointillés...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour rentrer au moins ça sera simple. Euh ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Suivez les pointillés !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « retour » pour 31_jours (o5 avril ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** fin de la première série/début de _Reload_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

« On va latter la gueule à l’autre connard qui nous prend le chou depuis plus d’un an !  
\- Et on pourra rentrer chez nous ! »

Au lieu d’exclamations de joie, cette suggestion provoque pourtant un silence, de courte durée mais assez lourd pour plomber la bonne humeur naissante.

« …’m’en parlez pas, peste Sanzō : ‘va encore falloir se farcir le trajet inverse avec vous ?  
\- He bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester sur place quand tout ça sera fini, ou bien qu’on se fasse tous tuer en affrontant le boss de fin, oui.  
\- La confiance règne…  
\- Parle pas de malheur non plus ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse.  
\- Vous pouvez crever, je m’en bats.  
\- Sanzō dis pas ça voyons ! D’abord on est les meilleurs, on va pas crever !  
\- C’est beau d’être optimiste. Continue comme ça, Gokū.  
\- C’est ça. Toi aussi continue : on n’est plus très loin mais on n’y est pas encore. On pensera au retour plus tard. »

Comptez toujours sur Sanzō pour jouer les rabat-joie, soupire intérieurement le petit groupe…

Pendant ce temps, Gokū continue à penser quand même à ce fameux retour, et trouve ce qui lui semble être une idée brillante :  
« He ! Et pourquoi on piquerait pas un dragon volant à Kōgaiji ? Une fois qu’on aura latté ses copains…  
\- On te connaît, Gokū : tu vas cogner sur tout le monde, dragons compris.  
\- Puis demander à rôtir les dragons pour le dîner.  
\- Non mais ! »

Ah, la joie des disputes basées sur le bon vieux « Gokū mange comme quatre –C’est même pas vrai, kappa de merde »…

« Puisqu’on en parle… Au moins pour le retour, ça sera plus simple qu’à l’aller : on n’aura qu’à suivre les pointillés pour retrouver notre route.  
\- Heh ?  
\- Les impacts laissés un peu partout par les balles et les coups de bâton ou de shaku-jō, explique Hakkai.  
\- Ou bien les villages où on ne veut plus jamais nous revoir. »

Triste mais vrai. Hakkai et Gojyō rient jaune. Gokū en serait presque à bouder à cette idée : c’est pas drôle d’être détesté partout où l’on passe. Sanzō, évidemment, n’en a rien à faire.


	9. Tours et détours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En route, la troupe !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tours et détours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « sur la route » pour  6variations  
>  **Continuité :** tout début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

« Prêts ?  
\- Et comment !  
\- En route ! »

Le voyage commençait bien. _Commençait_. Mais ça n’était qu’une question de temps avant que tous ne se rappellent qu’un pèlerinage n’est pas une partie de plaisir.  
Sanzō voulait aller droit au but, certes, mais à y bien réfléchir, il pouvait arriver quantité de trucs pourtant minimes qui les retarderaient. (Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle, aurait dit la bodhisattva Kanzeon. Pas à portée d’oreille de Sanzō et ses compagnons toutefois, sinon il aurait refusé net de partir avec eux, sūtra à récupérer ou pas.)

Pour ce qui est du voyage en lui-même, d’un point de vue logistique, il a fallu en premier lieu régler des histoires de places dans la voiture, notamment sur des questions de vent-vitesse et de fumée rabattue à l’arrière. Bizarrement, Gokū qui râlait après Gojyō ne dit plus rien quand il s’agit de Sanzō. Pourtant, en échangeant de place, ils n’ont fait que déplacer le problème.

La musique, ensuite. « Cool, constata Gojyō : l’autoradio fonctionne ? Man, cette Jeep est géniale ! » Mais bien évidemment, le premier geste que fit Sanzō en prenant place à l’avant fut de lui couper le sifflet. Et la première dispute sur les goûts musicaux des uns et des autres éclata…  
(« Hakkai, si jamais tu proposes qu’on se mette à chanter en chœur, je te descends.  
(- Faudra trouver un autre chauffeur, alors ?)  
\- Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l’idée. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à une sortie scolaire ?  
\- Écrase.  
(- Nan, il oserait pas.) »)

Suivirent des questions de paniers-repas, les premières engueulades sur le partage de la nourriture, et les premiers coups de gueule de Sanzō pour protester contre le bruit.

« On ne part pas en excursion !  
\- Ça a l’air de te tenir à cœur, pourtant, cette idée, dis-moi ?  
\- La ferme. C’est très sérieux, comme affaire.  
\- Ouais, on va latter Gyūmaō !  
\- Qui est censé être mort depuis cinq cents ans, quand même.  
\- Qui a été scellé il y a cinq cents ans et qu’un cinglé tente de ramener à la vie.  
\- On va latter ce cinglé ! »

Avec un tel point de départ, et une route si longue devant eux, ils pouvaient d’ores et déjà s’attendre à un certain nombre d’emmerdes. Dans le registre prévisible… Des yōkai devenus fous furieux les attaquant – ce qui était plus ou moins prévu depuis le départ. Des yōkai encore à peu près sains d’esprit mais ralliés à Gyūmaō les attaquant – ce qui était prévisible aussi. Des brigands de grand chemin tentant de leur tendre des embuscades – n’en déplaise aux idées de Gojyō sur ce qui n’était plus à la mode, ils existaient encore. À voir la carte, des déserts arides ou des montagnes hostiles. Des fleuves sur lesquels aucun pont n’était indiqué. Et peut-être pire encore ?

Pour l’instant, la Jeep était lancée et roulait bon train. Après la première dispute, s’était déjà écoulée plus d’une heure. Le calme revenait.  
Hakkai compta : trente secondes de silence. Une minute. Deux minutes. Plus rien que les roues qui tournaient à toute allure, le paysage qui défilait, jusqu’à quitter entièrement le territoire connu jusque là. Voilà pour le prélude, on entamait le voyage proprement dit. Et trois minutes de silence, c’était déjà trop calme.

Était-ce là que quelqu’un allait gémir « Arrête la voiture, j’me sens pas bien » ? Vu le nombre de fois où Gojyō lui avait reproché sa conduite sportive, et vu l’état de la route –ou même l’absence de route, en fait… C’était un risque possible. Et si ça arrivait, ça transformerait à coup sûr le pèlerinage en véritable calvaire.  
Dans le doute, il leva légèrement le pied. Un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier : à l’arrière tout était calme, à la place du mort aussi. Bon, personne dans leur petite troupe n’était malade en voiture ? On dirait que non. Tant mieux, ç’aurait été bien fatigant à gérer.  
Il ré-accéléra et donna un coup de volant brusque. Hakuryū couina. Les passagers secoués laissèrent fuser quelques exclamations de surprise et de protestation.

« Tout va bien derrière ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Nan, fais gaffe à comment tu conduis.  
\- Ah ha, désolé. »  
Sanzō grogna. Gojyō accusa Gokū de prendre trop de place, et vice-versa. Et leur échange d’aménités reprit pour un temps. C’était presque amusant. Au début, en tout cas.

Puis, c’est là que Gokū ouvrit la bouche, l’air franchement misérable.  
« J’ai faim, chouina-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? T’as fini de bouffer il y a même pas une heure !  
\- J’ai quand même faim !  
\- Ventre à pattes ! Tu parles d’un estomac, c’est ta tête qui est vide, oui.  
\- Sanzō, le kappa est méchant avec moi.  
\- La ferme, tous les deux !  
\- Allons, allons, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, tous, ou on n’en sortira jamais. »

Au moins, Hakkai était renseigné là-dessus : il y avait effectivement un estomac délicat parmi ses passagers. Mais du genre à devoir nourrir fréquemment, pas qui ait besoin de se vider. Ça serait juste un peu moins usant pour les nerfs, et rien dont il n’ait pas déjà l’habitude, quoi. Il faudrait juste s’arrêter souvent pour des pauses casse-croûte. Rien de surprenant de la part de Gokū.

Ah, à propos de pauses ! Avec toute la bière que s’enfilait Gojyō, faudrait-il également faire régulièrement des pauses vidange ?  
On imagine cela d’ici : l’irascible Sanzō retardé dans sa route pestant contre les boulets que la Trinité Bouddhique le forçait à traîner : « Si t’es pas capable de mieux gérer, flotteur de merde, je te fais un deuxième trou ! »  
Et de tirer deux ou trois balles à titre d’exemple, avant que Gojyō n’ait le temps de craquer un sous-entendu salace sur les trous. En plus, dans un cas pareil, il échoierait à Hakkai d’expliquer à Sanzō en quoi percer des trous supplémentaires dans Gojyō ne ferait qu’aggraver le problème.  
Il retint un soupir : c’était moins difficile d’être instituteur que de gérer ces grands enfants-là, quand même. Mais s’il partait battu d’avance, le pèlerinage ne serait qu’un long calvaire. Allons, un peu d’optimisme !

Hakkai reprit – joyeusement- son énumération mentale de tout ce qu’il faudrait prendre en compte pour leur voyage. Voilà pour les facteurs humains, restait leur moyen de transport. Puisqu’il en était à considérer les problèmes de remplissage et de vidange : et ceux de Hakuryū alors ?  
Depuis qu’il le connaissait, le petit dragon n’avait jamais eu besoin d’entretien particulier, sous sa forme de Jeep. Mais aussi, il ne l’avait jamais utilisé que pour des petits trajets. Il ferait beau voir qu’avant la fin de la journée, ils tombent à plat faute de carburant.

« Hum, Sanzō ? Dis-moi, il n’y a pas beaucoup de stations-service sur cette route, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- J’en sais rien. Je pense que non.  
\- Aah, c’est bien ce que je craignais. »  
Tant pis. Restait à espérer que leur Jeep n’en aurait pas besoin…

Mais que pourrait-il leur arriver d’autre, comme contretemps ? Si l’on décidait d’y réfléchir, la liste deviendrait rapidement kilométrique. Mieux vaudrait ne pas y penser et plutôt espérer que tout se passerait pour le mieux, n’est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, si ennuis il devait y avoir, ils les trouveraient bien assez vite comme ça, sans qu’ils besoin de les attendre.


	10. Pause toujours tu m'intéresses !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et si on s'arrêtait un peu ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pause toujours tu m’intéresses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** la bande à Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pause  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Le soleil disparaît derrière l’horizon. Ses dernières lueurs s’effacent, et avec elle leur guide vers l’Ouest. Phares ou pas, Hakkai décide qu’il fait désormais trop sombre pour avancer : Hakuryū n’en peut plus. Il est temps de faire une halte.

« J’ai faim, gémit Gokū. Et puis j’ai le derrière en compote.  
\- Pour ça, plains-toi à Gojyō.  
\- Aaah, Sanzō-sama fait de la plaisanterie douteuse maintenant ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Sanzō ?  
\- Crétins. »

Besoin d’une démonstration, sur qui est Sanzō ? OK. Quelques coups de feu bien appliqués font toujours leur effet.

« Si c’est un imposteur, il tire presque mieux que le vrai.  
\- Et il a plus le sens de l’humour, autant le garder.  
\- Crevez tous.  
\- Ah, question amabilité, notre Sanzō est inimitable !  
\- Tu veux mourir, kappa débile ? »


	11. Par où ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les vrais hommes ne demandent jamais leur chemin. Même s’ils sont complètement perdus, ils se débrouillent tous seuls !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est par où ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « C’est par où ? » pour 31_jours (25 septembre ‘08)   
> **Prompt :** comme quoi s’ils mettent autant de temps sur la route c’est que Hakkai s’est fait refiler une carte du mauvais univers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Les vrais hommes ne demandent pas leur chemin. Les vrais hommes savent lire une carte et s’orienter. Ils ne se perdent pas dans le désert en tournant du mauvais côté en sortant de la forêt !

Ça n’était jamais bon signe que Hakkai ait besoin d’arrêter la Jeep plus de deux minutes en changeant de terrain. Ça pouvait vouloir dire que Jeep avait repéré des ennemis prêts à attaquer... ou que le paysage le laissait perplexe. Aussi fatigante et ennuyeuse que soit la première option, elle restait toujours préférable à la seconde. Or, cette fois... nulle horde de yōkai déchaînés en vue. Et Hakkai passait décidément trop de temps à étudier sa carte routière et à chercher à s’orienter.

« Moi je dis, on est perdu, marmonna Gojyō au bout de cinq longues minutes.  
\- ...Pourtant, le vieil homme à qui j’ai acheté cette carte m’a dit que c’était par là.  
\- C’est pourtant pas compliqué, d’aller vers l’ouest ! Toujours vers l’ouest !  
\- Ah, pardon, mais en y allant en ligne droite, là, on serait tombé dans un ravin. Nous sommes obligés de contourner... »  
Hakkai pointa un gros tas de lignes sur la carte.  
« ...ce relief, par le nord ça sera plus court. D’autant que nous avons fait un détour par le sud il y a deux jours pour atteindre la dernière ville. »

Sanzō lorgna la carte, dubitatif.  
« C’est censé être quoi, ce... « relief » ?  
\- Des montagnes.  
\- Tu vois des montagnes, dans le coin ?  
\- Hum... elles doivent être plus loin dans... cette direction. Pas encore visibles d’ici. J’ai peur que cette carte ne soit pas à l’échelle standard.  
\- Moi j’ai peur que cette carte ne soit pas de la région ! »

Un ange passa. Les vitupérations de Sanzō sur eux-mêmes, c’était monnaie courante : le voir s’énerver cette fois sur Hakkai donna des sueurs froides à Gojyō et Gokū.  
Éventail bien en main, le prêtre grinça,

« Alors, tu ranges cette carte, tu me trouves l’ouest et tu fonces dessus. Point final. Pas de détours. Si on bute quelque part on avisera.  
\- Très bien, très bien. Mais si on se retrouve perdu en pleine montagne, c’est toi qui demanderas aux ours par où en repartir et comment continuer notre route. »

Sanzō grogna et frappa de son éventail dans sa paume.

« Rappelle-moi de te tuer quand je n’aurai plus besoin de toi pour conduire cette foutue Jeep vers ce foutu ouest. Et retrouve-moi cette foutue route ! »


	12. Faut bien s'occuper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À peine partis, déjà tannés !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Passer le temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** le Sanzō-ikkō  
>  **Genre :** gen un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "La suite de l'aventure s'annonçait longue."  
> d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L'aventure s'annonçait longue. Très longue. Très très longue.

Parce qu'il faut bien peupler les longs moments de route entre les escales et les combats, mais qu'entre un éducateur de maternelle, un gamin sans cervelle, et un demeuré toujours prêt à répondre aux provocations dudit gamin, le niveau ne volait pas haut. Discussion intellectuelle, 'connaissent pas (ou alors Hakkai monologue et c'est encore pire que le silence).

Les comptines répétées _ad libertam_ , c'est hors de question. Les jeux de mémoire, ni le singe ni le cafard n'en sont capables et ça dégénère en dispute.

Restent les devinettes ?


	13. Enjoy the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tout petit peu de calme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Enjoy the silence_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Saiyuki  
>  **Personnages :** le sanzo-ikkou  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ils ne se plaignirent plus pendant au moins vingt kilomètres. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pendant au moins vingt kilomètres, Gojyo et Goku se supportent en silence. Le trajet au calme est étonnamment reposant. Hakkai évite de les féliciter, de peur de briser le moment et relancer leurs chamailleries. Il prend mentalement note de continuer à compter et leur dire s’ils échouent, ou… qui sait, à l’étape du soir s’ils battent leur record ?  
Même Sanzo se tient coi et fume moins qu’à l’accoutumée.

Puis un nid-de-poule provoque une embardée, à l’arrière Goku et Gojyo se retrouvent projetés l’un sur l’autre, et se rejettent mutuellement et bruyamment la faute. Hakkai jure entendre Jeep soupirer.


End file.
